


Shrinkyclinks Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [78]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in April 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Shrinkyclinks Recs

Shrinkyclinks is the fandom name for works pairing pre-serum or skinny Steve (shrinky) with Winter Soldier Bucky (clinks). Whether they get together via time travel, de-seruming, canon divergence, or a complete AU, here are some of our favorite Shrinkyclinks fanworks!

### Shrinkyclinks Fic Recs

 **Title:** 60 Beans and a Cup of Magic  
**Why:** delightful AU where Bucky has a bakery/coffeeshop and Steve is a witch and also a disaster  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103497>

**Title:** After the Night When I Wake Up  
**Why:** a short one shot in which Steve is an undercover SHIELD agent who burgles Alexander Pierce's house as part of a recon mission. He finds amnesiac Bucky locked up. Cool concept, dreamlike tone, interesting worldbuilding. Mind the tags.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241921>

**Title:** After, therefore because of it  
**Why:** noncorporealform has such clean beautiful writing and a real gift for pacing and plot and EMOTIONS. Pair this with Alby's art and you get an amazing experience  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sbb2017/works/11860437>

**Title** : an act of easy mercy  
**Why:** THIS FIC IS SO FUN, I know I've recced it before and can't remember what I said, but this is de-serumed Steve still doing spy shenanigans and hitting Bucky with a clue-by-four and it's just very fun.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520335>

**Title:** And Shadows Will Fall Behind  
**Why:** Winter Soldier Bucky working for the Avengers meets up with “tiny ball of fierce, angry sunshine” Steve. Very soft & cute! This author has a bunch of other great Shrinkyclinks fics, too.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288223>

**Title** : Bait and Switch  
**Why:** A short, funny canon divergence fic in which the Winter Soldier works with the Avengers, who are stunned to discover that he has a boyfriend. And the surprises don’t end there!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554312>

**Title:** Be Careful What You Post on the Internet  
**Why** : Bucky writes Avengers rpf to antagonize Tony  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474733>

**Title:** Buchanan  
**Why** : gen-ish, horror genre, inspired by Netflix original Tau  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941772/>

**Title:** Chase This Light  
**Why:** Bet you thought I was done, huh? HAVE MORE DRAGON BUCKY  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436565/>

**Title:** Controlled Release  
**Summary** (sorry, this is a better 'Why' than I could ever write): Bucky's just having a little trouble…finishing. Completing the mission. He can squeeze the trigger but he can't make the shot is what he's saying. Which is why he's here, loitering outside a nice brownstone in Park Slope, trying to find the courage to knock on Captain Come Control dot com's door for his three o'clock appointment. You know, just normal Thursday things.  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180274>

**Title:** Fourth Floor  
**Why** : A really fun and creative magic realism AU with a great skinny Steve, a cat named Radio, and lots of found family feels  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843493>

**Title:** He Whom My Soul Loves  
**Why:** modern skinny Steve is the artist hired to draw the Avengers comic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476535>

**Title** : Home  
**Why:** Steve’s serum got him through the ice, but then wears off. He’s working a desk job at SHIELD when the Winter Soldier shoots his boss.  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245341>

**Title:** The Joy of Little Things  
**Why** : Draaaaagon Buuuuuucky~  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114742>

**Title:** The Long Road To Lynbrook  
**Why** : A delightful medieval fantasy AU with amazing illustrations by alby  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836147>

**Title:** mambo ficlet based on “Is this the moment that we kiss?” prompt  
**Why:** modern SHIELD office worker Steve meets the Winter Soldier, finds out that he’s kept in cryo, and breaks him out  
**Link:** <http://stucky-ficrecs.tumblr.com/post/184305293484/for-the-prompts-6-or-23-whichever-you-like-best>

**Title:** No Peace in Quiet  
**Why:** series, bodyguard!Bucky, musician!Steve  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031246>

**Title:** Not The Tea Party You We're Expecting  
**Why:** bukcy meets a new friend in his art therapy class then the team finds out that they are a bit more than friends in a slightly awkward way  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397691>

**Title:** Roots that clutch  
**Why:** Plant creature Steeeeeeve~  
**Link:**<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838725>

 **Title:** Sealed With a Kiss  
**Why:** clumsy Steve knocks Selkie Bucky’s coat on the floor and, being a polite person, hands it back to him. Whoops, they’re married! I like the asexual rep in this one.  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013840/>

**Title:** Soft Target  
**Why** : dom!Steve/sub!Bucky, set in the future (the serum didn't make Steve Big McLargeHuge)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003376>

**Title:** sokrovische moyo  
**Why:** [bangs gavel] MORE MORE MORE Dragon Bucky!!!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904347>

**Tile:** STAR PLAN  
**Why** : no-powers AU where Steve is the lead singer of a band, Star Plan, and Bucky is security (WIP)  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977541>

**Title:** then we shall need each other  
**Why:** The Winter Soldier is sent back in time to kill pre-serum Steve, but he can’t do it.  
**Link:**<https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195181>

 **Title:** Through The Woods  
**Why:** werewolf!Bucky, Brave beautiful tiny Steve, cabins, FEELINGS and beautiful art by Alby  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280078/>

**Title:** Treasured  
**Why:** MORE Dragon Bucky!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341023>

**Title:** we are the things that we do for fun  
**Why:** a very nice no-powers AU where Bucky goes to tiny dom!Steve for some tough lovin'.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142486>

**Title** : Where the Heart Is  
**Why:** The Winter Soldier breaks into Steve's apartment. Steve doesn't know who he is or why he's there, but he comes around to the idea of him.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342831>

**Title:** Wrong Delivery  
**Why:** sweet, sincere college AU touching on the realities and insecurities of college life with found platonic Avengers family and adorable Steve/Bucky relationship, featuring cool art  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827601/>

### Shrinkyclinks Art Recs

Shrinkyclinks AU: <https://twitter.com/xhogi/status/1117473437008531456>  
  
Shrinkyclinks doodle (NSFW): <https://twitter.com/AudreyMok/status/557566730768117761>  
  
Shrinkyclinks with fem!Steve: <https://twitter.com/AudreyMok/status/466807808319422464>  
  
Vampire Shrinkyclinks: <http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/184311338397/now-on-redbubble-and-teepubblic>  
  
Protective skinny!Steve: <https://koreanrage.tumblr.com/post/172786398275/buckysteve-3a>  
  
Mildly NSFW kissing: <https://esaael.tumblr.com/post/177862409404/bluandorange-because-why-nooootttttt>  
  
Kissing: <https://esaael.tumblr.com/post/163607744099/bluandorange-man-idk-what-to-say-past-i-almost>  
  
Bucky being a shithead: <https://yetanotherobsessivereader.tumblr.com/post/184312167052/xxbluandorangexx-buckycap-being-a-shithead>  
  
Comfort: <http://nicoise-salad.tumblr.com/post/151165065889/comfort>  
  
Merman!Bucky shrinkyclinks: <http://riakomai.tumblr.com/post/153906355804/i-had-a-dream-some-time-back-about-merman-bucky>  
  
Bucky and the Ghost of Christmas Past: <http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/168872713839/steves-hand-was-a-warm-comforting-weight>  
  
Kissing: <http://stucky-ficrecs.tumblr.com/post/141836502672/caierlan-stucky-by-maxbbs>  
  
Kissing: <http://stucky-ficrecs.tumblr.com/post/139560874852>  
  
Put me down!: <http://stucky-ficrecs.tumblr.com/post/137373884556/lotolle-put-me-down-no-i-can-take-em-no>  
  
Kissing: <http://stucky-ficrecs.tumblr.com/post/137372337159/notallbees-v-0-3-for-friend-my-aesthetic>  
  
Picking up Steve: <http://stucky-ficrecs.tumblr.com/post/137116653227>  
  
Pre-serum Steve fights everybody: <https://galwednesday.tumblr.com/post/169924761078/cal-aus-8-for-bumblebee-bucky-where-pre-serum>  
  
Give a man a fish: <http://robotmango.tumblr.com/post/135511549244/give-a-man-a-fish-and-he-will-eat-for-a-day-give>  
  
Shrinkyclinks: <http://envyhime.tumblr.com/post/147023945958/shrinkyclinks-tbh>  
  
Steve and Bucky: <http://stucky-ficrecs.tumblr.com/post/165092669778/artgroves-steve-and-bucky-for-after-therefore>  
  
Shrinkyclinks: <http://lenadraws.tumblr.com/post/174131036591/one-of-my-contributions-for-the-capreversebb>  
  
I like your style: <http://pennydrdful.tumblr.com/post/169272841980/bluandorange-i-like-your-style-from-the-musical>  
  
Happy OTP Valentine's Day: <http://marty-mc.tumblr.com/post/111011646210/happy-otp-valentines-day-have-some-tiny-hipster>  
  
Stucky taking a nap: <http://anuyan.tumblr.com/post/145127405680/nut0817-stucky-taking-a-nap>  
  
After a fight: <http://buckybuns.tumblr.com/post/89852028852/rywaen-requested-pre-serum-or-skinnymodern-au>  
  
Brooklyn Brooklyn take me in: <http://schwarzbrot.tumblr.com/post/81441833211/ah-brooklyn-brooklyn-take-me-in-are-you-aware-the>  
  
It's home, Buck: <https://greenbergsays.tumblr.com/post/137192135113/singlemaria-zhaana-au-in-which-steve-never>  
  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
